The present invention relates to novel and unique wheelchair platforms and detachable ramps, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheelchair platform and detachable ramp to allow a person seated in a wheelchair to be at an elevated position for treatment or examination (such as, an opthalmologic slit lamp examination, or for convenience at a table, or use with an exercise apparatus
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by:
Petersen U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,528;
Pestes United States Patent Application Publication 2003/0203792; and
Diemert U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,553.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional and present devices, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and easy to use and store wheelchair platform and detachable ramp apparatus and system.